


B-Sides

by TalesFromPerdition



Series: We Found Love [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, M/M, Multi, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1952517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesFromPerdition/pseuds/TalesFromPerdition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An on-going collection of the short companion pieces that go in the We Found Love verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	B-Sides

" **All I Need"**

Amayakumiko (on tumblr) prompted, "That one time Chuck almost took Gabe up on that offer of a threesome with Kali."

Time: Two Years After Sam and Lucifer's Wedding (12 years after the high school events).

" _Inevitably, I get home and I crawl into bed.  
_ _I whisper 'I love you,' and you won't quite hear what I've said."_

The girl was talking to me. She was attractive – but her skin was too pale, her hair too blonde – and there was a time when I would have sweet talked her. She would have convinced me to come back to her place, and I would have complied; although, I would have woken up the next morning, confused and not remembering the night before. Even though something about my Coke  _still_  tasted wrong without rum in it, even after a year sober, I was thankful for the clear head despite the exhaustion I was feeling.

"Are you even listening to me?" The girl asked. The sound of her voice was wrong, and when I looked up, she was already standing up and storming away from me.

Over my shoulder, I caught sight of Michael stumbling back in from where he'd put his drums back in the six-by-twelve enclosed trailer Lucifer used for carrying his instruments everywhere. It was hooked up to the back of my SUV. Usually, Lucifer was in charge of driving Michael and the equipment home after our small gigs – something we did as a hobby during the summer when classes weren't going on for fun – but apparently Maryanne had a fever and Lucifer was needed elsewhere. Whether he actually had some magical cure for childhood sicknesses or if he was more of a cure for the worried parents was up for some debate, however.

So instead of me being able to go home and get to sleep early, I was standing up and leading Michael out of the door.

"Wha… no, Chuck… wait! It's only, like, one in the morning. We could drink for another hour before the bar closes," Michael protested, even when he was hit with the cool air.

I opened the passenger side door for him, but he stood outside for a moment, arms crossed, like a spoiled little kid. So I countered with, "I'm an alcoholic, you ass. I can't drink."

"But I can," Michael whined, but he moved toward the car and lifted himself inside. I waited until all his limbs were safe before I shut the door. By the time I made it around to the driver's side, Michael had slipped his seatbelt on and had his forehead resting against the cool window. "I don't feel so good."

"Don't you dare throw up in this car," I said. "It's still practically new."

"It isn't even  _your_  car."

"No, but I'm the one who drives it to work all the time."

"You work from home," Michael countered, sitting back against the seat. He rolled down the window, and the wind started messing up his hair, making him look even drunker than he likely was. Not all of the Novaks were lightweights, but Michael had never been able to hold his alcohol. "Your freaking giant, brand-new home. Out on the rich side of town. By stupid Bale's house."

Michael fell silent after his mumbling, and I thought he might have fallen asleep. That didn't appear to be the case. When we arrived at Michael and Hester's house – the one next to the church Michael preached at – he opened his eyes and started fumbling with the seatbelt.

I reached over to help him, and Michael flinched away. For a long, awkward second, we sat motionless, until Michael looked up at me, flushed, and whispered, "I'm sorry."

"I get it," I said, and drew my hand back.

"No, you don't. It's not that. Jesus, after all these years, you think I care about that?" he said, his voice sounding wrecked, hurt. "It's Lucifer… he pokes me in the side and I'm fucking ticklish. I just forgot you weren't my brother, I guess. Well, I mean, I forgot you weren't Lucifer."

"I get that a lot," I joked, relaxing the grip I had on the steering wheel. "We're always mistaken for twins."

Michael grinned. The lights in his house came on, and Michael pressed the button down to free himself of the restraint more accurately. "Fuck, she was waiting up. I'm in trouble."

"That's what you get when you leave your pregnant wife at home so you can get drunk and play music at a bar," I said, but Michael was already out the door, shooting a grin back at me as he jogged back toward his house.

Hester walked out onto the porch to meet him, rubbing her eyes like she had really been asleep. As Michael hugged her – placing a hand over her belly, even though she wasn't showing yet – I drove away.

Sometimes, when it was really late at night, I still ended up driving to the old apartment I shared with Gabriel and Kali, but despite my exhaustion, I managed to drive right to where I was supposed to go. The new house was big – Michael was right – and it unnerved me sometimes, knowing that I lived there. It seemed so big, like there was so much unnecessary space, but it was still smaller than Balthazar's house.

It was just more house than I ever thought I would need.

I parked the car in the driveway in my spot next to the other car, and noticed that all the lights were out. I don't think Hester waited up for Michael, but I knew that nobody had waited up for me.

But that was alright.

I tried the door – it was locked – and I used my key to let myself in.

I didn't bother calling out; instead, I just dropped my keys in the bowl and took my shoes off before heading up the stairs to the second floor. I was quite when I walked into the room, practically tip-toeing around the bed to make it to the en suite. I shut the door before I turned on the light, but I made quick work of stripping to my boxers and brushing my teeth.

I wasn't as young as I used to be, and for the past hour, I had been craving our bed.

When I opened the door, I forgot to turn off the light, so for a moment, my bedroom was illuminated. Instead of shutting it right away, I let my eyes travel to the bed and I couldn't help but smile.

Kali was pressed all the way to the edge of the bed, nearly falling off, one arm hanging off the side as she rested on her stomach. Gabriel was pressed up against her other side, arm wrapped over her back, and their legs tangled together so if Kali were to fall – and she had, on more than one occasion – Gabriel would fall off with her.

When I shut off the light, the glow from the TV still lit the room enough for me to see them. I put a knee on the bed on the other side of Gabriel and reached out to him, my cool palm touching the sweaty skin of his back. For a moment, he didn't move, but when I started rubbing small circles, his eyes opened.

He grinned when he saw me, rolling onto his back and stretching one arm while his other moved to his eyes to rub the sleep away. "Hey, Chucky. What time is it?"

"Late," I whispered. "Or early. You're pushing Kali off the bed, again."

"Oh," Gabriel whispered, looking over at his girlfriend – our girlfriend – before he schootched away from her, closer to the center of the bed, before patting the space between the two of them. "That's why we need you as a buffer. You're like a rock when you sleep. I can't move you."

"More like I don't try to escape you in the night so you don't have to come chasing after me," I said, crawling onto the bed. Before I lay down, I rubbed my hand down Kali's arm. She was a lighter sleeper, and she opened her eyes and rolled over to see me without Gabriel's sleepy hesitation. I was barely lying down before she readjusted me, pushing me onto my side so she could spoon me from behind.

She kissed between my shoulder blades, then yawned. "Did you have a good night?"

"Yeah," I answered, as Gabriel moved back toward me. He fit himself neatly between my arms, his forehead against my chest, his arm wrapping past my waist to touch Kali's hips. I moved my face down into his hair, breathing in the smell of him and Kali – of us – of home. "But it's better now."

"You want us to take care of you?" She asked, pressing closer to my back as her fingers moved down my stomach, slipping into my boxers.

I was tempted; I really, honestly, was. It was so overwhelming, at times, to have their attention, but it was also so rewarding, especially in the little moments. They were comforts to me; there was no place I would rather be than sandwiched between them.

Well, or anyplace, really, as long as I was in their vicinity.

"You already are," I mumbled, finding her hand and dragging it back up to my stomach. After a second's thought, I lifted it, so her hand was pinned between Gabriel's side and my hand. Kali gave a contented sigh and kissed my back again.

Within seconds, they were both sleeping around me.

I knew they were sleeping, because when I whispered, "I love you," neither of them answered back. But that was okay.

I still fell asleep knowing I was loved.

* * *

 Notes: Song "All I Need" is by Louden Swain.


End file.
